Sherlock Holmes - That One Person
by MSL-SL
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective, living and breathing on working cases for the police. That is until…He meets Alex…
1. A&E

Sherlock's POV

I vaulted the railings and jumped to the next building, I was catching him up. My adrenaline pumping I skimmed along the rooftops, dropped down to the railings and leaped for the next balcony. My footing missed and I found myself falling down a two story building, to thump on the soft grass below. My vision started to go fuzzy but I still kept trying to get up but the awful pain in my right shoulder stopped me…

**John POV **

Sherlock was lying on the ground, I was running towards him in a split second.

'He's getting away John! We have to catch him!' I held Sherlock down as he attempted to get up. Trying to not cause any further damage to his shoulder.

'Calm down Sherlock, what matters is you right now so we will have to get you to the A&E department to have your shoulder looked at.

'Ughhhh Boring!' Exclaimed Sherlock as he admitted defeat at trying to get up and laid back down on the ground.

I pulled my phone out my pocket to phone Lestrade to see if he could give us a lift, No cabs would come down this part of London.

On the Phone:

'Lestrade? Look its John, Sherlock has got himself into some trouble chasing a serial killer all over town I suspect he has dislocated his shoulder. Could you give us a lift down to Kings College A&E?'

'Ok, you might have to wait 10 minutes or so to let me get down there. Where are you?'

'Down near Doyles Abbey'

'Ok will see in a few minutes'

'Cheers Greg'

**General POV**

Lestrade turned up in his police car, unfortunately with Sally Donavan. That meant all the way to the hospital they had to endure an extremely grumpy Sherlock, who kept going on about how he hated travelling in police cars and the fact that Sally was there. What really started him off was that Sally went to Andersons and used his deodorant again. Sherlock kept complaining it was 'vaporising'.

John entered the busy A&E department followed by a very reluctant Sherlock.

'There's nothing wrong with me John,' Sherlock said in his usual hushed tone 'And now I've lost my serial killer!'

John looked up at Sherlock, giving him a glaring stare and prodded his arm.

'Owwww!' Sherlock grabbed his arm away from John, only causing him to grimace in pain even more.

'See, that's why we need to get you checked out, I will phone on to Alex, one of the nurses, hopefully she can get us seen quicker.' John pulled out his phone and made a call, Sherlock was staring into space not paying any attention whatsoever to the phone call. He was only pulled out his trance when John poked him again to follow him around to the treatment area. A dark haired nurse seemed to be prepping a bed as John walked over to her.

'Hi Alex, thanks for doing this, I don't think I could have stood Sherlock for much longer. He was getting _very_ annoyed.' As John said this he turned to Sherlock, but he seemed preoccupied with staring at Alex. After a few moments he suddenly seemed to come back to reality.

'Lets get you checked out then.' Alex patted the bed, implying for Sherlock to sit down.

As Sherlock sat down Alex started to check his shoulder out, feeling around the socket and judging by the pain Sherlock seemed to be trying to hide, she came to the conclusion it was dislocated.

'Dislocated,' Alex announced 'Are you happy for us to give you some pain killers while I pop it back in?' Sherlock silently shook his head.

'Painkillers aren't of much use to me, they just slow me down. Awful things.' Sherlock then lay down as Alex prepared to put his shoulder back into place.

'Are you sure?' Alex was quite nervous about doing this without painkiller drugs being used. She was very worried of hurting him too much. Sherlock gave a silent nod of his head.

He cried out in pain as Alex pushed his arm back into place. John could have sworn he would have broken the bed he was gripping to so hard.

'Done!' Alex looked anxiously at Sherlock as too what his reaction would be. Sherlock moved his shoulder up and down, still grimacing in pain a bit but not as bad as before. John watched Sherlock carefully before he did a very Sherlock thing.

He jumped off the bed grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves and headed towards the exit.

'That will be all, laterz!'

Alex gave John a look before bursting into laughter as John ran after Sherlock down the hall, shouting after him about slings, pills and appointments he needed to have to make sure his shoulder was ok. Alex decided she would let this one go and made no record of the appointment.

Sherlock walked down the halls of the hospital, his shoulder still hurting from the dislocation but the only thing on this mind was Alex. She seemed a perfectly normal girl, but there was something about her he couldn't quite place. Was it her dark hair, her emerald green eyes? Was it that Sherlock Holmes finally had taken interest in a girl? He dismissed the idea immediately but still could not get Alex off his mind…

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading my little lovelies! There are many more chapters to follow so please let me know what you thought of this one and I will be updating within the next few days. Thanks xoxoxo **


	2. The Coffee Shop

Sherlock tapped his hands repeatedly on the table, frustrated that there was no case. _Why did life have to be so boring sometimes?_ He sighed and hung his head in his hands before jumping to his feet. He grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves and raced down the hard wood stairs.

'Bye John!' With a swish of his coat he vanished out the door.

Once outside he pulled the soft leather of his gloves over his hands and set off down the path with the intent of finding something interesting to do. The wind was strong and bitterly cold, its icy clutches grabbing at Sherlock as he pulled his coat tighter to him and shoving his hands down into his pockets. He hurried along the path, still in no particular direction. Suddenly, Sherlock stopped noticing the girl across the street, her dark hair whipping around her face and, despite the bitter cold, her eyes were still bright and shining like emeralds. It was Alex. She wandered slowly along the path, obviously not in a hurry, and disappeared into a nearby coffee shop with Sherlock watching her every move. Sherlock crossed the busy street to follow her in, he was very intrigued by this girl, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling off that there was something special about her. He pushed the door open, ignoring the irritating little jingle, his eyes searching, scanning the room for her. Before he knew it she had walked straight into him spilling her hot chocolate everywhere.

'Oh I'm so sorry.' As the alien words rolled off his tongue he bent down to help her with the mess. Their eyes met for a second, just a second, a moment. It was quickly broken as Alex looked away. Sherlock stood up, rising to his full height and putting out a hand to help her up. She accepted and put her hand in his as he pulled her up with surprising strength.

'Let me buy you another one.' Sherlock stood in the queue with Alex following him close behind, she put her hand on his arm and looked up at him.

'Don't worry about it.'

'Oh no I insist.'

Before they knew it they were standing at the front of the queue, Sherlock ordered a hot chocolate for Alex and tea for himself. It took less than a minute for them to receive their drinks as they walked out the coffee shop. They walked together along the streets of London before either of them spoke.

'So, Mr Holmes, what do you do for a living?' Alex smiled at him questionably before he answered.

'I'm a consulting detective, only one in the world I invented the job.' Sherlock replied before looking intently at her.

'Do you work with the police then?' She asked before adding, 'If you don't mind me asking.'

'The police consult me when they can't solve a case, which is always.' Sherlock said proudly before coming back to Alex with a question,

'How did you end up working in St Barts A&E department?'

Alex winched at the memories of the truth of how she ended up in London, very few people knew but she felt she could trust the consulting detective.

'It all started when I was in my final year of college,' She sighed, 'I got involved with this guy Tom, he was really sweet at first, made me feel so special like, I was the only girl in the world.'

She looked up at Sherlock before carrying on.

'I was his girlfriend for a while, it was like any normal relationship. I thought he loved me but I guess I thought wrong,' She took a deep breath. 'It was after we had been dating a few months that he started to hit me, at first he only did it once and then apologized saying it was just the stress of classes and everything. After a while he did it again, and again, until he threatened my life. One night he was drunk, he came back home obviously angry about something until he hit me and pinned me up against the wall with a knife to my throat…' She trailed off, the memories far too much to bear.

She looked up at Sherlock who seemed to be looking straight ahead not showing any emotion but as he looked down at her she could see the pain in his eyes. They sat down on a park bench in silence looking at all the passers by going about their daily lives, Sherlock deducing every one of them. A cheater, a student, someone who ran away from home, a teacher, high pressure jobs, and the list went on. He looked over at Alex who he noticed had started to cry, he lifted a hand to her face and wiped off her tears. She did not seem to realise that she had been crying and gave Sherlock a grateful look, their eyes meeting again but the moment ruined by Sherlock's phone beeping. He turned away and scowled at his phone.

**Where are you? – JW **

He simply ignored the text and swiftly placed it back into his pocket before turning to Alex who seemed to be grinning. He gave her a questioning look of surprise that she had been crying earlier to now suddenly grinning.

'Scowling is not a good look for you Mr Holmes.' She commented before laughing.

The corners of Sherlock's mouth turned up into a smile, which was usually quite rare for him but nevertheless it was certainly a smile.

'Anyway, I better be getting home.' Alex said, checking her watch and standing up before turning to look at Sherlock.

'Would you allow me to walk you home?' Sherlock held out his arm for her to loop hers though, she eagerly took it having enjoyed his company which few people usually did.

Walking home, every so often they would catch each other's eye. Alex with a permanent smile on her face and Sherlock with the faint hint of a smile. Neither of them noticing the black car across the road watching their every move.

'Thank you for your company Mr Holmes.' Alex smiled widely at him as they approached her door.

'It's Sherlock, and thank you for your company Alex.'

Alex walked up the steps to her house but not before waving to Sherlock, when she turned around he was already waving for a Taxi. 'What an extraordinary man' she thought to herself. Her phone beeped just as she remembered she hadn't given her phone number to Sherlock, she laughed when she read the text:

**Hope you enjoyed the Hot Chocolate – SH**

That was it, she had decided, she defiantly wanted to see Sherlock again.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, it was mainly to get some more interaction between the two. Don't worry there will be plenty of action in further chapters to come! Review?**


	3. Authors Note

I thank all of you for reading my story and following it but after reading it again I decided I wanted to take a different approach to Sherlock and Alex. There will defiantly be elements of this story in it but I want to change somethings. I will leave Xthese 2 chapters up for now and have already restarted writing the story so I will post it in February. I have exams and stuff in January and I want to get at least 10 chapters ahead so I can do regular updates. Sorry for the wait :-/

Thanks and I will be with you guys in February again :)

MSL-SL Xx


End file.
